O Recomeço
by Igorsambora
Summary: Uma corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco, mas depois da guerra, o lado vencedor teve alguns de seus mais fortes laços abalados. Para alguns foi o fim, para eles foi o recomeço. AGORA EM NOVA VERSÃO! R
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

Com o fim da guerra, muito do que era considerável inabalável se rompeu.

_Agora é Hora de Recomeçar..._

_...os planos dela_

- Mione, você acha que eu fiz mal em escolher as Harpias? – a ruiva nunca duvidara tanto de sua escolha, mas agora sentia uma tristeza capaz de cortar o coração.

_...os planos dele_

- Não, Ron. Você sabe que eu vou para Durmstrang ano que vem e pronto! Nada do que a sua irmã disser vai mudar isso! – O Eleito, na verdade, desejava estar errado.

_...a carreira_

- Obrigado, George, por tudo. Meu sonho é virar auror e com essa grana que eu juntei acho que vai dar pra começar.

- Se mudar de idéia... – o gêmeo entendia o que o irmão mais novo sentia, já que ele mesmo fugira da escola atrás de um sonho.

- Obrigado – foi bom para Ron saber que teria para onde voltar se nada desse certo.

_...novos planos infalíveis_

- Mione, isso não vai dar certo! O Harry pode ser meio burro quando o assunto é a Ginny, mas ele vai sacar tudo!

- Ronald Bilus Weasley, se você não me ajudar a dar uma segunda chance a eles...

Espero que você me acompanhe nessa nova fic.


	2. O eleito e a harpia

**Capitulo 1**

**O Eleito e A Harpia **

Era uma noite fria aquela que via pela janela. A chuva fria não permitia a visão de muito mais do que a portaria do prédio. Não que isso a incomodasse, já que, para variar, ela se distraia lendo um livro de capa azul onde se podia ler "Os julgamentos e suas nuances".

Ela estava pleiteando uma transferência para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e estudava por conta. Mesmo que não conseguisse, o que esperava que acontecesse após o rebuliço que aprontara com a lei Dobby, que dava direitos trabalhistas aos elfos domésticos, se estes assim o desejassem, Hermione Granger esperava estar preparada.

Lembrava-se com saudade do tempo em que seu namorado chegava na hora marcada. Desde que abandonara o emprego na Gemialidades Weasley, Ron não tinha um horário fixo. Primeiro a desculpa era o curso de auror que o ruivo resolvera fazer incentivado por Harry, depois eram os Bruxos das Trevas que apareciam aos montes desde que Voldemort se fora.

Agora era Harry quem estava mal. Ron lhe falou pela lareira que estava preocupado com o amigo. Como se ela não se preocupasse! Mas ambos sabiam muito bem qual era o problema do menino-que-sobreviveu: uma certa ruivinha, artilheira das Harpias de Hollyhead.

Harry costumava ir a um estranho pub na Londres trouxa. Era um bar como todos os outros, não fosse três coisas: o lugar nunca estava cheio, graças ao rumor de que era mal assombrado; o seu nome também era no mínimo sugestivo: Charming Chords e outra coisa que o destacava era a maravilhosa pianista que lá tocava. Isabelle tinha um talento incrível, tendo, inclusive, como segundo emprego, o de professora de piano e voz. Era dona de um corpo muito bonito, sempre realçado pelos belos vestidos de noite que usava para tocar e sua enorme cabeleira de um negro tão profundo e brilhoso que beirava o irreal.

- Agora eu entendo porque você resolveu ter aulas de piano – Ron comentou, divertido, enquanto sentava-se à mesa onde Harry se instalava às terças.

- Sua namorada vai acabar brigando comigo por sua causa – O Eleito estava a antítese de tudo que as pessoas esperavam dele. Fazia alguns dias que estava cabisbaixo e eram visíveis as marcas em seu rosto das noites mal dormidas.

- Eu avisei a Mione de que iríamos conversar – recomeçou o ruivo tentando esconder a irritação – Morrisey me disse que você quase azarou um trouxa na estação de metrô hoje e não é a primeira vez que se distrai – Ron lembrava muito a sua mãe quando tentava ralhar com Harry. - Por que você não me conta o que está acontecendo?

- Por que tem que estar acontecendo algo? – Harry respondeu, entredentes.

- Será por que você foi eleito no ano passado o melhor auror da Inglaterra? Por que é o cara que venceu Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nominado? Por ser tão bom nisso que nos deu aulas suplementares no quinto ano? Ou você esquece de tudo quando pensa no prêmio que deveria ter entregado à minha irmã no domingo? – Ron irritava-se com aquela passividade do amigo. Ele, que lutara tantas vezes, não podia se dar por vencido tão facilmente. Não era possível que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu fosse tão burro a ponto de não perceber o óbvio: sentia falta de Ginevra Weasley.

- Eu estou com a mente em outro lugar – respondeu o moreno, triste.

Sabia que o amigo tinha razão, mas depois do que Ginny fizera não havia muito o que cultivar entre os dois, a não ser a dor enorme que ele pretendia esquecer... bem longe de Londres.

- Não acredito que você aceitou! Diga para mim que você está brincando... – a decepção tomou conta de Ron Weasley. Seu amigo aceitara o convite de uma escola estrangeira para ensinar DCAT.

- Não, Ron. Você sabe que eu vou para a Durmstrang no ano que vem e pronto! Nada do que a sua irmã disser mudará isso – O Eleito, na verdade, desejava estar errado.

- Se nada do que ela disser vai mudar, por que não ouvir? – arriscou o ruivo, sabendo que pisava em terreno pantanoso. – No domingo a minha mãe quer fazer uma festa de despedida para você e eu espero que apareça lá! Se não for, irei te azarar tanto que você passará seus dois anos de intercâmbio na ala hospitalar daquela pocilga que escolheu chamar de lar – deixou alguns sicles na mesa para pagar a bebida, o que era inútil, já que estavam num bar trouxa, e se retirou, deixando Harry com os seus pensamentos.

Num lugar não muito longe dali...

Hermione tentava se concentrar no livro, mas depois do que Ron lhe dissera pela lareira era complicado não se preocupar com o seu velho amigo. Quase azarar um trouxa sem querer... isso não era típico do Harry. Ele podia ser distraído quando estavam nos churrascos da família Weasley ou mesmo nas reuniões na sua casa, mas nunca numa missão! Sabia que ele não estava bem e, na verdade, desconfiava que a solução para os seus problemas era a caçula da família do seu futuro noivo.

Enquanto pensava, Hermione ouviu um ruído na lareira e, achando que era Ron, demorou a atender.

- Você não morre tão cedo, menina! – disse, sorrindo para a cabeça de Ginny na lareira.

- Cruzes, Mione! Se está ocupada, volto noutra hora – disse a ruiva, chocada.

- Deixa de ser boba, Ginny! – Hermione a todo custo tentava segurar a gargalhada. – Isso é uma expressão trouxa e quer dizer que eu estava pensando em você.

- Ah, tá...- a outra parecia mais relaxada. – Você está ocupada? Precisava conversar com uma amiga – Ginny tentava ser jovial, mas tinha algo no seu tom de voz que não combinava.

- Venha pra cá já! – nem bem acabou de falar e a sua futura cunhada estava na sala, tentando se livrar da fuligem.

- Onde está o Ron? – perguntou a ruiva para quebrar o gelo.

- Ele 'tá conversando com o Harry... parece que os nossos amigos resolveram ter problemas juntos.

- Pois é, Mione, era sobre ele mesmo que eu queria falar – ela parecia mais aliviada, pois não tinha a menor idéia de como introduzir aquele assunto na conversa.

- Sinta-se em casa. Eu estava fazendo um chá, você aceita?

- Aceito – a mais nova achou melhor beber alguma coisa. Talvez um chá ajudasse a se acalmar e a começar a contar tudo o que acontecera para Mione.

A antiga sabe-tudo não tinha certeza de como poderia ajudar a amiga, já que em todas as vezes que se tocava no assunto Ginny-com-Harry, o menino ficava sério e com olhar perdido. No máximo ele respondia superficialmente e desconversava. Nem mesmo Ron, várias garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e whisky de fogo conseguiram arrancar dele o que acontecera naquela noite em que Ginny contou ao ex-namorado que queria jogar pelas Harpias ao invés de casar.

Hermione voltou à sala com uma bandeja com o chá, algumas bolachas e duas fatias de bolo. Se ela já não tivesse apoiado a bandeja na mesinha de centro tudo teria caído já que ela não estava pronta pra tal pergunta.

- Mione, você acha que eu fiz mal em escolher as Harpias? – a ruiva nunca duvidara tanto de sua escolha, mas agora sentia uma tristeza capaz de cortar o coração.

- Você 'tá arrependida da sua escolha? – a Granger tentava ganhar tempo enquanto o seu cérebro estava a mil, buscando algo realmente bom para dizer.

- Não que eu esteja arrependida - suspirou, derrotada. – Eu sinto como se faltasse algo... – os olhos de Gina estavam perdidos, mas a morena podia imaginar o que eles estavam buscando no alto da estante: uma foto trouxa que eles tiraram na viagem à Disney. Ron e Hermione abraçados de um lado e Harry com um lago sorriso, fazendo cócegas em Ginny.

- Por que você não chama o Harry para conversar? – se meteu Ron, que acabara de chegar da rua.

- Oi, Ron. O Harry 'tá bem? – perguntou a ruiva, só se dando conta do que havia falado quando Ron fez uma careta entre o riso e a falsa decepção.

- Eu estou ótimo, Ginny. Que bom que você se preocupou – fingia estar contrariado pelo esquecimento da sua irmãzinha.

- Desculpe-me, Roniquinho. Vim pedir um conselho à Mione, mas acho que você pode me ajudar – era difícil admitir que precisasse de auxílio. Pelo menos para isso servira o Quadribol: a ruiva sabia o que era um time. Era isso que fora buscar na casa da amiga: uma equipe para tentar consertar o que acontecera naquela tarde no Três Vassouras.

_" O sétimo ano de Ginevra em Hogwarts fora muito difícil. Logo no começo do ano ela assumira o posto de capitã do time de Grifinória que, com a saída de Harry, Ron e Dino, voltava a ficar desfalcado dos seus mais experientes jogadores. Enquanto estava na escola, sua vida passou a ser aquele time. _

_Harry estava longe, cursando a escola de aurores, e nem sempre conseguia aparecer em Hogsmade nos dias de passeio. Não se sentia sozinha ou abandonada, mas a falta do namorado às vezes ficava gritante nos dias mais problemáticos, sem contar os NIEM's. _

_Foi mais ou menos pela época do Natal que o prof. Slughorn ofereceu-lhe um contato com a Srta. Jones, ainda a capitã das Harpias, que viera ver alguns jogos do time, prometendo a Ginny uma vida financeiramente mais tranqüila. A ruiva pensava em devolver aos pais tudo o que eles se esforçaram para lhes dar e, junto disso, poder jogar Quadribol. Nossa, seria um sonho!_

_Mas o Harry tinha outros planos. Ele já possuía uma pequena fortuna e, depois da derrocada do Lorde das Trevas, era o caminho mais comum que ele entrasse para a seção de aurores. _

_Harry e Ginny nunca haviam falado sobre aquilo, mas era como um acordo mudo: depois do sétimo ano da garota, eles se casariam e começariam a sua vida em conjunto. Ainda assim, Ginny não podia negar que ficara encantada pela vida de glória que as Harpias lhe proporcionariam e por isso fizera o mais impensável._

_Quando o moreno sentou-se naquela mesa do Três Vassouras, bem na sua frente, ele puxou uma caixinha do bolso com os olhos brilhantes. O coração de Ginny disparou. Agora, tudo o que estava previsto viraria de ponta a cabeça, já que ela tinha assinado um pré-contrato com as Harpias de, pelo menos, três anos. Ele desmontou. _

_Ela nunca esqueceria o aquele olhar que o seu amor lhe guardara. Só quem amou alguém profundamente seria capaz de entender o que acontecera. Harry esperava apenas a aceitação da aliança para recomeçar e ela o trocara pela fama e dinheiro. Ginny também pensara daquele modo, sentindo-se suja. Não podia mais cancelar o contrato e não tinha com o que argumentar. Deveria ter falado sobre aquilo em suas cartas. _

_Ela simplesmente o deixara virar as costas e sair, sem dizer nada para se defender. A ruiva não tinha defesa. Era uma bruxa adulta e teria que assumir com as suas próprias escolhas."_


	3. With a little help from my friends

**Capitulo 2**

**With a litt****le help from my friends**

Era difícil para Ginevra admitir aquilo. Agora era a referência no ataque das Harpias e já fora convocada mais de seis vezes para a seleção só no último ano. Com a aposentadoria da capitã Jones, ela tinha uma nova responsabilidade: liderar uma equipe jovem e inexperiente.

A rotina de treinamento do time há muito perdera o sabor para Ginny. Ela realmente estava no auge da forma, mas se ele pedisse... ai, se ele pedisse.

Seu irmão tinha lhe garantido que Harry ia comparecer à festinha a noite n'A Toca. Por que ela não conseguira tirá-lo da cabeça nem por um minuto? Por quê? Só porque ele era bonito, famoso, bem-sucedido, carinhoso e tinha aquela boca...

Era impossível. Ele estava marcado em seu coração tal qual a Marca Negra nos Comensais. Era besteira lutar contra aquele sentimento e ela sabia e creria naquilo até que ele mesmo falasse com todas as letras que não a amava mais. Harry já a olhara de diversas maneiras: com desejo, com rancor, com pena, com nojo, com esperança, mas jamais deixara de olhar. Era nisso em que ela se agarrava.

Ginny sabia que o moreno ainda sentia algo por ela e sabia o que ela mesma sentia. Sentira o mesmo por toda a sua vida. Desde que a Sra. Weasley lhe contara a história do menino-que-sobreviveu até o dia em que fora levar Ron para embarcar para Hogwarts e pela primeira vez vira aquele educado menino a pedir ajuda. Ninguém o reconhecera, mas Ginny sim. Vira nele o garoto de seus sonhos, vira o homem em quem ele se tornaria anos depois.

Durante os seus anos na escola, ansiava por ser notada até que, naquela taça de Quadribol, tudo mudou. Pelo menos por algumas semanas eles foram felizes como nunca mais foram depois. Seriam, se dependesse dela. Mas Harry tentou protegê-la e se afastou, mas foi buscá-la na escola no fim daquele ano negro em que Snape foi diretor. Depois dali, tudo parecia fácil e então... tudo se desfez e ficou difuso. O amor que nutriam um pelo outro era grande demais para ter acabado naquela noite no Três Vassouras.

Ele podia ter aceitado adiar o casamento. Poderia ter aceitado e ficado com os dois, mas ambos eram jovens demais, apressados demais e esperavam demais um do outro.

Uma coisa, porém, é certa: não acabara ali e, naquela noite, Harry Potter a ouviria nem que ela tivesse de azará-lo para tanto.

- Ginny, querida, por que você anda tão abatida? Eu reparei que você quase não anda comendo esses dias aqui. – a Sra Weasley sempre fora observadora e há muito esperava pegar a caçula num lugar tranqüilo como o velho pomar.

- É a pressão do time, mãe. Com a saída de Gwen, todos querem que eu assuma o posto de capitã. Como foi aqui que Carlinhos me ensinou a voar, achei que seria legal vir aqui e colocar a cabeça em ordem antes de voltar para as Harpias – Ginny disse mais do que realmente aquelas palavras significavam.

- É verdade, Ginnie – disse Molly, divertida para careta que a filha fez ao ouvir o apelido de infância. – Já é hora de você colocar mesmo a cabeça em ordem e ir conversar com o Harry – a expressão de Ginny foi indescritível, mas ela sabia que não enganaria a mãe tão facilmente.

- Que isso, mãe? Eu e o Harry já terminamos há quase 3 anos – arriscou Ginny com a sua melhor cara de desentendida.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! Eu a conheço desde que nasceu e fiz um bom estágio com os gêmeos para saber quando estão mentindo para mim – Molly Weasley estava só esquentando. – Você está deprimida desde que foi receber o prêmio que Harry não pôde lhe entregar – ela tomou fôlego e continuou. - Ele vai embora, passará dois anos em Durmstrang! Essa talvez seja a última chance de vocês se entenderem. Que tal dar uma chance aos dois?

- E se ele não me quiser mais? E se nem me ouvir? – Ginny perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Fique tranqüila, Ginny – Molly puxou a filha para um abraço carinhoso. – Quantas vezes alguém viu o Harry com outra menina que não fosse você, a Mione ou a Luna? – O rosto de Ginny se iluminou, porque realmente a sua mãe tinha razão.

Harry não se envolvera com nenhuma outra mulher durante aquele tempo e quando precisava aparecer acompanhado, o fazia normalmente com a sua amiga Luna, que todos sabiam não fazer o coração do Eleito bater descompassado como a simples visão da ruiva o faz.

- Obrigada, mãe. Acho que eu tava precisando desse empurrãozinho – disse Ginny, limpando os olhos – Hoje eu pego o Harry de jeito para termos aquela conversa que já devíamos ter tido há muito tempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era normal para ele voltar àquele castelo antes de ir para o frio. Mas agora que estava lá, ficava difícil dizer adeus àquilo tudo.

A diretora McGonagall lhe pedira para que fosse lá se despedir dos amigos. E como Harry tinha amigos lá! Não poderia sair de Hogwarts sem passar na casa de Hagrid, dar um abraço na prof. Sprout, sem rever o pequeno prof. Flitwick e todos os outros professores que foram importantíssimos para a sua formação acadêmica.

Resolvera começar pela casa de Hagrid, mas o guarda-caça estava de saída e apenas se despedira de Harry prometendo aparecer na casa dos Weasley. Flitwick e Sprout tampouco não estavam no castelo. Encontrara a Diretora enquanto perambulava pelos corredores, mas ela também não pôde recebê-lo e ficou de ir à festa que Molly organizara para ele.

Quando passou na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi que Harry tomou um susto.

Uma longa cabeleira loira prateada se movimentava pelo cômodo e chamou a sua atenção com a delicada voz e o sotaque gutural:

- Arry?!

- Fleur?! – o rapaz parecia tão assustado quanto a senhora Gui Weasley.

- Porr favorr, Arry, entre e tome uma xícarra de chá comigo. Estava começando a ficarr triste aqui. Só passam carras desconhecidas pela minha sala!

- Ok – Harry tava meio sem graça de ficar no escritório que fora de tantos professores queridos. Quase podia ver o velho tanque de Lupin com uma criatura interessante qualquer ou os bisbilhoscópios de Mood por toda a sala. Era duro saber que os melhores professores que tivera morreram.

Ainda sentia falta dos conselhos de Lupin. Mas decidiu tirar Remo da cabeça, pois sabia aonde aquilo iria levá-lo e ele não queria pensar em Sirius. Não agora.

- O que te trrás aqui, tan longe de casa? – perguntou Fleur para quebrar o gelo.

- Eu vim pegar algumas dicas com o Gui, mas parece que ele tem uma substituta, né?

- Ele foi indicado como gerrente bruxo de Gringotes. Os duendes adorraram. O meu Gui tan muito jeito can eles! – disse ela sorrindo e era nítido todo orgulho que sentia do marido. – Can isso Minerva pediu que eu assumisse o seu lugarr. Confesso que preferria ensinar tranfigurração. Mas Minerva resolveu continuar lecionando pelo menos mais essa ano.

- Parabéns, Fleur. Você vai ser uma ótima professora, tenho certeza – Harry tentou parecer empolgado, mas falhara drasticamente.

- Você ainda querr umas dicas? – perguntou a francesa, agora num tom divertido. – Estude oclumência. Até sem querrer eu li a sua mente. E eu, se fosse você, seguirria o meu corração. É só uma dica, mas pode confiarr.

Harry agradeceu o chá e tratou de sair de lá rapidamente. Já passara muito tempo relembrando da escola e tinha um encontro com Luna em Hogsmeade, pois ela alegara ter que lhe falar algo. Luna também iria viajar depois de domingo e, dissera-lhe, não ficaria em paz sem conversar com ele.

Ela, como sempre, estava como Luna. Usava um vestido azul com brincos desparelhos e uma faixa branca no cabelo. Chegou sorrindo e, depois de um delicado abraço, sentenciou:

- Vamos conversar no Três Vassouras! – disse, sorrindo para a cara de contrariado de Harry. – Estou com saudade da cerveja amanteigada de madame Rosmerta.

- Não, não, Luna! Vamos conversar no Cabeça de Javali ou no café de Madame Puddifoot! – disse Harry, quase em pânico. – Lá no Três Vassouras é demais.

- Não, Harry! – falou Luna com cara de vencedora. – Voce sabe que passou da hora de você superar isso. Que tal lembrar que não vai poder fugir da Ginny para sempre? – ela deu uma pausa pra que ele absorvesse suas palavras - Beijos e boa sorte em Durmstrang. Você vai precisar – depois disso, girou sobre os calcanhares e desaparatou, para a total confusão dele

Depois de tudo o que acontecera durante o dia, cabia a Harry refletir um pouco sobre tudo que acontecera não só ao longo do dia, mas também há três anos. Talvez Luna tivesse razão. Talvez Fleur realmente enxergara os seus pensamentos enquanto se lembrava de Ginny na escola. Talvez fosse a hora de fazer algo diferente. Talvez....


	4. Meu Mundo é Você

**Capítulo 3**

**Meu Mundo é Você**

Não é fácil para ninguém admitir que esteja errado. Ainda mais quando se é O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, O Eleito, O Salvador, O Auror do Ano e muitos outros títulos que ele acumulou durante a vida. Harry curtia aquele momento em que se arrumava frente ao espelho. Ali, despido de toda a roupa e das máscaras e títulos, se sentia mais real. Às vezes toda aquela badalação o fazia ter a impressão de ser meio etéreo, como se visse a própria vida por fora.

Em Hogwarts, Ron com todos seus acessos de ciúme e Hermione com todas suas broncas o mantinham mais ligado ao que estava à sua volta. Seus amigos foram indispensáveis para que tivesse a chance de enfrentar Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

_É engraçado como, naquela época, eu já encarava o meu destino. No segundo ano toda a escola, aquele lugar que foi o meu primeiro lar de verdade, se virou contra mim. Pensava que havia sofrido o bastante nas mãos dos Dursleys, mas ainda não tinha idéia do meu destino. O ano passou ligeiro e, mesmo tendo que agüentar o charlatão Lockhart, coitadinho diria ela, encarei o destino duplamente. Pela primeira vez fiquei face a face com o inimigo e salvei a mulher da minha vida, mesmo ela não me merecendo._

_A partir do terceiro ano, o mundo bruxo estava cada vez mais entranhado a minha vida. Mergulhei de cabeça na estória dos meus pais e conheci meu mais próximo parente bruxo: Sirius Black. Não que ele fosse um paizão pra mim. Esse papel Lupin fazia bem melhor que Almofadinhas, mas aquele cachorro era o amigo mais velho do qual a gente arranca os maiores segredos da vida. Tenho certeza de que ele ia querer me ensinar a arte de tomar detenções, a paquera, dividir comigo as angústias. Às vezes acho que ele se foi cedo demais. Talvez eu tivesse realmente muito que aprender com o velho cachorrão._

_O ano do Torneio Tribruxo! Nunca desejei aquilo, mas me foi imposto como dezenas de coisas me foram impostas durante toda a vida. Ter uma marca idiota na testa, ser o salvador do mundo bruxo, um inimigo fortíssimo que me levou, diretamente ou não, muitos dos meus melhores companheiros e outra série de coisas que poderia comentar aqui. Mas me foi imposto mais esse desafio. De novo o apoio de Hermione foi crucial. De novo Ron estava firme na sua posição. Os Weasley estavam se tornando a família que nunca tive. O torneio foi duríssimo e a cada prova parecia como uma preparação para o que estava por vir. Mas nem mesmo o verdadeiro Mood e sua vigilância constante seriam capazes de me preparar para aquela noite no cemitério. Encontrar Voldemort, conhecer os Comensais, duelar com o Lorde das Trevas, e sobreviver para contar tudo isso foi realmente muita sorte. Deveria ter desconfiado nesse ponto, afinal ali morria a primeira pessoa, excetuando meus pais, por minha causa. A luta contra Voldemort estava começando a ficar cara demais e eu ainda não estava pronto para apostar tão alto. Mas estaria em breve._

_O quinto ano foi um novo mundo. Eclipsados pela Umbridge e suas idéias sádicas, não tivemos outra alternativa senão nos unir. Não éramos mais Eu, Mione e Ron, mas agora estávamos nos tornando no que o escritor Sir. Rachibanian depois apelidaria de "Inner circle of AD". Ainda era muito cego para ver, mas Ginny sempre estivera presente na minha vida. A partir daquele momento, ela se tornou mais real para mim. Luna trouxe uma visão mais sonhadora para todo o grupo, entrementes, se mostrou a mais implacável quando era necessário dizer a verdade. Junto às duas se incorporou a nós Neville Longbotton, que, apesar de estar na mesma série em que nós estávamos, se soltara somente naquele ano. Se no primeiro ano a luta com o Trasgo Montanhês selou o destino dos três amigos, a luta no Departamento de Mistério fez com que os laços entre o sexteto se tornassem eternos._

_Sabia que chegaria àquele ponto. Fui tolo diversas vezes, mas essa em especial foi uma mancada e tanto. Hoje, olhando para trás, entendo que não havia ao menos necessidade de ter ido ao Departamento de Mistérios. Sirius tinha diversos defeitos, mas não era burro. Ele não se deixaria capturar. Ele me queria longe de encrencas. Por causa da minha burrice e teimosia em não treinar oclumência, perdi o meu padrinho talvez no momento em que mais precisava dele. Meu último elo com os meus pais havia-se ido pra de trás do véu apenas para me proteger. E para quê? Afinal, a profecia me foi revelada naquele mesmo dia._

_Nunca um ano foi tão cheio de reviravoltas como aquele sexto ano em Hogwarts. _

_Dumbledore resolveu participar mais ativamente da minha preparação. Também, ele sabia que não lhe restava muito tempo. Visitamos o Prof. Slughorn e fui levado para a minha segunda casa: a Toca. Que saudades daquele velho lugar! Nem mesmo em Hogwarts me sentia tão feliz quanto na Toca. Ir para casa dos Weasleys era como ganhar uma família outra vez. Como fui besta de ficar longe de lá por tanto tempo. _

_Mione e Ron finalmente assumiram que eram loucos um pelo outro, houve o time de Quadribol... Foi também nesse ano em que eu tive minhas últimas brigas com o Malfoy - realmente, ele não é tão ruim. Era Comensal, mas apenas porque achava que aquilo manteria a família em segurança, coisa que se provou completamente errada. Como poderia se ter segurança com Lorde Voldemort pairando sobre o mundo bruxo? Como éramos inocentes ainda nessa época..._

_Um único capítulo feliz: a taça de Quadribol. Tudo entre eu e a ruiva começou ali. Não era como com as outras meninas. Ela me entendia. Ela sabia do que eu precisava. Às vezes penso que se não a tivesse abandonado no funeral, seria tudo diferente. Talvez fosse, mas escolhi poupá-la. Já naquela época era impossível pensar na minha vida sem aquele ser espevitado._

_A segunda grande perda ocorreu naquele ano: Dumbledore se foi e me deixou o legado de continuar a caça às horcruxes e destruir o Voldemort mas como? Eu nem imaginava naquela época o que teria de fazer nos anos seguintes._

_Sim, nos anos seguintes. Depois da batalha de Hogwarts, passei todo o meu treinamento de Auror caçando os remanescentes Comensais e seus comparsas. Foi quando realmente sentia falta dela. Ela estava lá, na segurança da escola, enquanto eu me expunha e não era para salvar o mundo bruxo, como os jornais diziam, mas apenas para garantir a segurança dela. Meu mundo era ela,_ pensava Harry enquanto vestia a última peça.

- Agora eu entendo toda a sua decepção, Harry – disse uma voz conhecida. Nem por isso O Eleito deixou de sacar a varinha. Velhos hábitos não se vão tão facilmente.

- O que você faz aqui, ruiva? – foi muita sorte Ginny ter tido um bom professor na AD, pois do contrário não conseguiria conjurar um escudo a tempo. – Como entrou no meu apartamento? – Harry estava a ponto de atacá-la de novo.

- Eu ainda tenho a chave que você me deu, sabe? – disse ela, num tom de censura. – Além do mais não é educado tentar estuporar as visitas aqui na Inglaterra. Talvez lá em Durmstrang seja – sem dúvida Ginny tava começando a se irritar com a teimosia dele.

- Como eu vou saber se é você mesma, Weasley? – ela não deixou passar batido o uso do sobrenome.

- Pergunte algo que só eu sei, Harry! – ela respondeu dando ênfase ao seu nome.


	5. Meu Mundo é Você II

**Capitulo 4**

**Meu Mundo é Você II**

- Ok Ruiva, perguntarei apenas uma vez... Se você for realmente quem diz que é vai me responder sem titubear! – Harry olhava bem no fundo dos olhos dela tentando antever algum sinal de hesitação. Depois de tantos anos trabalhando como Auror ele tinha certeza que descobriria se ela tentasse mentir pra ele.

- Vá em frente, Harry! Estou pronta! - Ginny sabia que estava arriscando nesse jogo, mas ele nem mesmo ouviria tudo que ela viera falar se não tivesse certeza de quem ela era. Por outro lado ele era o melhor caçador da Inglaterra e sabia que tivera sorte no outro disparo.

- Onde foi a primeira vez que eu disse a Ginny que a amava? - Era uma pergunta capciosa já que a resposta era o lugar e não quando ocorrera aquele passeio pelo lago.

- Enquanto voávamos pelo lago, logo depois da Lula Gigante tentar nos derrubar – ela sorrira, não só porque sabia a resposta da pergunta, mas porque se deliciava com a recordação daquele momento.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Weasley? – perguntou o moreno relaxando depois de ter certeza da identidade da sua interlocutora , porém era palpável a irritação em sua voz.

- Bom... – começou Ginny, sabendo que sua vida dependia daquelas palavras. – eu vim aqui para lhe dizer muitas coisas. Para lhe contar como eu me sentia toda vez que alguém dizia seu nome. Como eu sonhava com o dia em que teríamos essa conversa...

E ela falou. Talvez ela tenha falado pelo que pareceram dias. Ela falou sobre como o amava desde antes de conhecê-lo. Sobre quando ele era o Herói da infância dela. Falou sobre como ficou fora de si naquele primeiro verão que passara n'A Toca e como era difícil parecer normal perto dele. E abriu o coração pra ele sobre aquele primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Como ela se sentia suja, usada quando ele a resgatou da Câmara Secreta.

- Nossa ele vai me achar uma fraca! Isso era a única coisa que eu pensava enquanto me levavam para ala hospitalar. - ela continuou contado a ele sobre sua história,

Ela contava pra ele como após aquele dia ela prometeu ser forte. Ela precisava ser forte! Como ele ia querer ficar com uma garota que precisava sempre ser salva? E como ela queria que ele a notasse, se ele só tinha olhos para aquela chinesinha insuportável!

- Como ela era insuportável! – Ginny falava olhando nos olhos de Harry e se ela usasse Legilimência apenas ouviria o eco de tudo que ela estava dizendo.

E então falou sobre o Miguel e o Dino e como, apesar de serem esforçados, não faziam-na esquecer dele. Ela lembrava de como aquele terceiro ano dela fora difícil, quase não passara de ano de tão preocupada que estava com Harry e o Torneio. E se aquele Dragão o pegasse? E o Labirinto? Ela tivera pesadelos, quando anos depois ele contara a ela sobre o encontro com Voldemort no cemitério.

E aí as coisas começaram a mudar. Depois da morte de Cedrico, Harry se tornara mais distante e a sua relação com Dino se aprofundou devido a isso, mas era com aqueles lindos olhos verdes que ela sonhava todas as noites no dormitório, e era o toque dos lábios dele que ela queria. Mas ela quase desistira. Graças à AD passaram muito tempo junto e quando ela soube que o namoro dele com a chinesa estava mal das pernas o Inverno não parecia mais tão frio. E enquanto lutávamos por nossas vidas no Ministério ela mantinha apenas um pensamento fixo na mente:

- _Ele tem que estar bem! _

Mas ela também sentia falta do Sirius. O Cachorrão era insubstituível. E vendo como ele estava arrasado, tudo que Ginny queria era colocar aquele moreno no colo e encher ele de carinho até ver naquele rosto o sorriso que derretia ela inteira.

Apesar de toda vontade, era impossível para ela realizar esse desejo quando estava mergulhada naquele penoso namoro com Dino e com Hermione em seu encalço por conta de seus NOM'S. para ela era como se o tempo tivesse passado em branco, ou melhor, tivesse passado na escuridão já que seu sol estava eclipsado.

Como ela queria poder desaparatar naquela época apenas pra que ele não a flagrasse com Dino no corredor. Como era urgente os olhares que ele mandava pra ela e como ela queria corresponder isso tudo.

Depois de ganharem a taça daquele ano, foi como se abrissem as comportas de um dick e ela sabia, inundassem a ambos com um amor indelével e imperecível. Era essa certeza que moveu ela todos esses anos e a trouxe para esse encontro.

- Harry James Potter! Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que realmente você não me ama! Diga que depois de ouvir tudo o que eu te disse não mudou nada na sua opinião. Convença-me que realmente você não foi marcado por esse mesmo amor que eu sinto! – ela mantinha-se calma enquanto falava, mas era latente todo o peso que cada sílaba daquela tinha.

- Não posso dizer que não te amo e você sabe disso! – ele estava se libertando de todo peso que carregara esses anos – Mas porque me rejeitaste tão secamente naquela noite que te pedi em casamento? Você tem noção do quanto decepcionado eu estava quando sai do Três Vassouras? – o desespero era marcante em suas palavras, mas ele ansiava por uma resposta que desanuviasse aquela dor.

- Eu era boba naquela época. – ela manteve o tom doce na voz – Não estava pronta pra ser a mulher que você precisava. Confesso que queria jogar e tinha medo do que você pensava sobre isso. – ela se entristeceu ao reconhecer sua culpa – Mas agora eu sei que jamais serei feliz se não estiver ao seu lado. – Ela correu para os braços dele, mas estacou ao chegar bem a sua frente.

– Você foi, e sempre será, o amor da minha vida! Eu nunca quis te fazer sofrer e não tinha idéia do tamanho da sua solidão. – Ginny percebera uma inflexão estranha nessas palavras. – Por isso mesmo é que eu acho que eu devo ir. Assim, longe de você vai ser impossível continuar te magoando e quem sabe um dia você não seja feliz com outra pessoa? – Ginny foi ficando cada vez mais escarlate enquanto ele falava.

- SEU IMBECIL!!! – ela finalmente se coloca nos braços dele – SERÁ QUE VOCE PODE DEIXAR DE SER O HERÓI SÓ UMA VEZ NA VIDA? – ela tentava não chorar – EU NUNCA VOU SER FELIZ COM OUTRO! – ele a envolveu num cálido abraço e a beijou ternamente e foi como se nunca tivessem se separado. Cada sensação que tiveram naquele primeiro beijo, toda a felicidade deles no passeio de vassoura sobre o lago e tudo mais que viveram antes de se separarem se reacendeu naquele beijo urgente e esperado. - Porque você sempre demora a entender as coisas? - questionou ela num meio sorriso. – eu te amo e é com você que eu quero ficar, ´tá? – disse ela se escondendo no peito dele.

- Meu mundo agora é você, Ginny – ele arrematou com carinho apenas para ela ouvir.


End file.
